Whitewing
|pastaffie = None |age=Approx. 107 moons (8.9 years) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Whitekit Whitepaw Whitewing Whitewing Whitewing |familyt = Mate: Daughters: Father: Mother: Sister: Brothers: |familyl = Birchfall Dovewing, Ivypool Cloudtail Brightheart Ambermoon Snowbush, Dewnose |mentor = Brackenfur |apps = Icecloud, Dewnose |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Whitewing 'is a soft-furred, snowy- white she-cat with pale green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Firestar's Quest :Whitekit is born to Cloudtail and Brightheart. Her fur is described as snow-white, with intense green eyes, and it is clear she got her looks from her father, Cloudtail. When she is in the nursery, she is very protective and proud of Squirrelkit and Leafkit, as if they were her own kits. It is noted that she is almost six moons old and ready to be an apprentice. Brightheart keeps her in their nest when Firestar visits the nursery. Her mother, Brightheart, tells her that the kits are small, and won't be ready to play with her yet. Bramblestar's Storm :Whitewing is mentor to her younger brother, Dewpaw. She is seen asking Dewpaw if he remembers the names of The Fallen. She then takes her apprentice for battle training. :Whitewing, with Ivypool and Spiderleg, are training their apprentices battle moves when Bramblestar and Daisy are going to visit the horseplace. When Amberpaw and Dewpaw ambush Daisy, Whitewing is ashamed of them and apologizes to Daisy for their behavior. :Whitewing is seen again when she slides out of the warriors' den to greet Dovewing, who is anxious of the wind, and comforts her. She promises to keep on eye on Dovewing and leads her back to the warriors den. When the cats have to changes dens because of the water leaks, Whitewing is worried about leaving her daughter, but leaves her to enter the apprentices' den after Lionblaze promises to stay close to her. When Bramblestar checks on the mentors and apprentices, Whitewing requests more bedding. When the flood nearly reaches the camp, Whitewing evacuates the camp with her Clanmates. :In the tunnel, Whitewing scolds her siblings for chatting. Later, she calls for Dewpaw and Snowpaw to watch where they're going when they roll out from undergrowth into the open. She then warns them to stay away from the edge above the tunnel entrance. Suddenly, a mudslide occurs and Whitewing is buried beneath the mud and thinks she'll join StarClan. Whitewing then free Dewpaws and is thankful the mudslide wasn't worse. Whitewing, Ivypool, and their apprentices head with Dovewing to the WindClan border river to wash themselves off. :Whitewing, on a patrol with Cloudtail, Birchfall, and Dewpaw scent ShadowClan invading their territory and go to warn Bramblestar. She thinks the kittypets are responible for driving ShadowClan toward their land. Back at camp, Whitewing volunteers to stay behind to protect the Clan when Bramblestar announces he would take a patrol to attack the kittypets. :Whitewing goes on a patrol with Bramblestar, Dewpaw, Thornclaw, Brightheart, and Berrynose to check WindClan's border. She encounters a WindClan patrol and deals with Dewpaw's aggression toward them. Back at camp, she, Spiderleg, and Ivypool are teaching their apprentices a new battle move. She is next seen spreading moss in the sun with Brightheart and Jessy. She and her mother look up when four ThunderClan cat are bristling and say they found fresh badger scent across their top border. :She is last seen comforting her former mentor after Dustpelt's death. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Whitepaw is introduced as a new apprentice, her mentor being Brackenfur. She is shown to be very close to her parents. When Cloudtail and Brightheart are going hunting, and Whitepaw goes up to them, asking if she can come with them. Cloudtail flicks his tail and says no, and Whitepaw seems to get disappointed. Cloudtail adds that Brackenfur said he'd take her since he is her mentor. Brightheart purrs and adds that Brackenfur told her he was really proud of her. Whitepaw cheers up and says that she'll go find him. When Dustpelt is pacing, worried about Squirrelpaw venturing off on her own, Whitepaw is seen with Spiderpaw watching him apprehensively. :Whitepaw is seen a few times with Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw. They are seen practicing fighting moves outside of the warriors den. When Ravenpaw the loner comes to ThunderClan, she and Spiderpaw abandon their fighting and bound over to greet him. Shrewpaw introduces Ravenpaw to Hollykit, and says he feasts on more mice than she's ever seen in her life. Hollykit's eyes grow huge and she asks if that happens everyday. Whitepaw adds solemnly that he's right, and he ''does eat everyday. After the kits leave, Whitepaw politely asks if they can do anything for him, perhaps bringing him some fresh-kill. Ravenpaw politely declines the offer and says he has to speak to Firestar. She meows her good-byes and joins her mentor near the fresh-kill pile, allowing Leafpaw to guide Ravenpaw to Firestar. :Brackenfur asks Brambleclaw to watch Whitepaw training with him, Mousefur, and Spiderpaw, on Firestar's orders. She and Spiderpaw have a mock battle, and he manages to pin her down. Later, she and Shrewpaw are sunning themselves in front of the apprentice's den. Dustpelt comes over and asks them if they've seen Squirrelpaw. The two apprentices exchange glances, and Whitepaw mews that they haven't seen her. Shrewpaw adds that she didn't sleep in the apprentice's den last night. She is seen with Spiderpaw, sprawled in the ferns that shaded their den. ''Moonrise :Whitepaw is seen by Leafpaw scuffling with Shrewpaw outside of the apprentices' den. :She sits vigil for Dappletail with the rest of the Clan and is very depressed after hearing that her parents, Cloudtail and Brightheart, have disappeared during their hunting trip. She is seen sitting outside the apprentices' den in shock. The Clan is discussing the disappearance of Cloudtail and Brightheart, and Thornclaw comments that they left Whitepaw behind, even though she's their only kit. She tries to convince her mentor, Brackenfur, to let her go look for them. :Brackenfur takes her to Firestar, and she looks up at him and begs that she wants to be excused from training so she can go look for her parents. Brackenfur tries to reason with her that she can't give up her training to look for her parents. Firestar sympathizes with her, but convinces her that they need her in the camp, as she is needed to get more food. Firestar sends Brackenfur on a hunting patrol to replenish the fresh-kill pile. He says that Whitepaw should go with them so that she can keep an eye open for Cloudtail and Brightheart. Whitepaw nods and suddenly looks more hopeful. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw finally come back, she rushes out with Shrewpaw to meet them. Squirrelpaw greets them, and asks how the training is going. Shrewpaw says that they've been working hard, and Whitepaw comes next to him. She adds that they would have seen their first Gathering if Twolegs hadn't destroyed Fourtrees. However, she is interrupted by Ashfur, who says that they wouldn't have heard about that yet. :When Cloudtail comes back with Brightheart, they are seen calling for their kit. At the sound of their voices, Whitepaw raises her head and eagerly greets them back. She is very excited over the return of her parents, and is greeted warmly by both of them. It is noticed that she is being sabotaged by Brightheart's licks. When the cats are discussing who would be a good deputy, she, along with Ashfur, Frostfur, and Cloudtail, are seen staring at Brambleclaw, aware that he'd be a great deputy. :When Shrewpaw dies chasing a pheasant along the Thunderpath, Brackenfur comes back to the camp to explain what happened. Whitepaw raises her voice and says she'll sit with him for the vigil. Squirrelpaw says she'll sit with him too. They are both good friends of him and are devastated about this loss. After Firestar brings a patrol to the ShadowClan camp to save them from the Twolegs, the patrol, which includes Brightheart, comes back. Whitepaw is the first to rush over and ask how it went, and she pushes her nose into her mother's flank. She draws back quickly, feeling blood and exclaiming that she is bleeding. Brightheart says that she is fine, and she just has some scratches. :She makes the Great Journey along with the rest of her Clan, and right before they leave Highstones, she and Spiderpaw are pestering Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw with questions about the journey. Whitepaw says that he must tell her what it was like so that they could be prepared. Starlight :When Crowfeather confirms that there are horses nearby, Whitepaw wonders what horses are, and worriedly peers through the fence. A senior WindClan warrior, Tornear, comforts her, though, and tells the apprentice that they see Twolegs riding on their backs. She blinks, frightened, as if she can't quite believe him. When Brambleclaw shows Ferncloud the camp, Whitepaw bounds up to them, surprised to see their future camp. She starts toward a pile of thorns, but Brackenfur growls and says that the camp isn't that way. She wants to explore it too, but her mentor, Brackenfur, tells her that she should wait until the next day. She is seen later again, paying attention to Dustpelt as he tells the two to drag unwanted thorns into place to block the camp entrance with the other apprentice, Spiderpaw. He says that he doesn't even want a mouse to get in, and the two start working. A little later in the book, Brackenfur suggests that Whitepaw should do some warrior training since the day before, she had been fetching fresh bedding all day. Dustpelt agrees to this, and brings Spiderpaw along with them, which is his last hunt as an apprentice. :She is there during her hunt when Birchkit nearly falls off the hollow. It is noted that they hadn't said anything, but had watched the scene wide-eyed. When the warriors make a rule that kits and apprentices cannot go near the hollow, she simply nods, probably still in shock. When Brambleclaw catches a squirrel, Whitepaw comes up to him and questions him, wondering if they should hunt there or not since it would have been WindClan's territory, but Brambleclaw replies that Onewhisker had given their Clan the land. She does not protest to this as they continue their patrol. :Whitepaw becomes the only apprentice when Spiderleg is made a warrior shortly after. She seems to be lonely and overworked because there is no one else to help her take care of the elders or help with hunting duty, so some of the warriors have to help out. Squirrelflight keeps complaining about having to do apprentice duties, and Brackenfur comments on how hard it must be for Whitepaw to do all the work herself. Twilight :It is noted that she is the only apprentice, and warriors have to help her with apprentice duties. Mousefur remarks that Whitepaw works her paws off and she deserves a bit of help. Whitepaw, ducks her head and scuffles her forepaws when she hears this, obviously not expecting any praise from the cranky elder. :On a patrol with Brackenfur leading, he stops and asks Whitepaw what she can scent. Whitepaw stops and pauses. She says she can scent WindClan cats and ThunderClan cats, of course. She also thinks a fox went by a while ago, probably yesterday. There is no sign of badgers though. Brackenfur praises her and says that if she goes on like this, she'll be a warrior in no time. Whitepaw fluffs out her tail in pride and follows her mentor upstream. :She gets a new apprentice to train with, Birchpaw, and she darts across the clearing when it's his apprentice ceremony. She presses her muzzle against his, and offers to show him the apprentice's den so they can gather moss for his bedding. The two become very close, always wanting to train together. They are both happy to be together because Birchpaw was the only kit for far too long, and Whitepaw was the only apprentice for far too long since Squirrelflight and Spiderleg became warriors. She is seen with Birchpaw doing duties for the elders. She is there when Daisy starts her kitting, and she tells cats in the camp that new kits are born. :She becomes confused and upset when her parents argue over how Cloudtail is becoming too close to Daisy. Later, she is seen emerging from the apprentice's den with Birchpaw. The two are arguing about whose turn it is to fetch mouse bile for the elders. She often helps her mother, Brightheart, collect herbs for Leafpool after Cinderpelt dies. Brightheart often keeps Whitepaw away from her father. She fights in the battle against the badgers. Sunset :After the badger attack, Brambleclaw has to straighten everything out. He sees Spiderleg and Whitepaw heading slowly toward him, and Spiderleg beckons with his tail. Brambleclaw asks what it is, and Spiderleg tells him to come see. They take him to a bundle of gray on the floor, revealed to be Sootfur. Whitepaw whispers that she thinks he's dead. Sootfur doesn't move, and he has a glazed look in his eye, proving Whitepaw is right. Brambleclaw orders them to carry him to the center of the camp for a proper vigil, and the two obey. They carry him to the center, and Cinderpelt is carried to the center, too. There, Whitepaw and Spiderleg are crouching with their noses pressed against Sootfur's fur. The next day, Whitepaw creeps out of the apprentices' den, wanting to make sure no badgers are around. :Brightheart, with Whitepaw trudging close behind her, asks Leafpool is she could go through the forest looking for herbs. Leafpool says it would be great, and Brambleclaw says she can take Whitepaw with her. Leafpool gives the apprentice a friendly nod, and Whitepaw looks very nervous. Leafpool thinks that Whitepaw thinks the whole forest is crawling with badgers, and she can't blame her. Brightheart flicks Whitepaw with her tail and says to come on, and Whitepaw scurries after her. Brightheart and Whitepaw work tirelessly to gather herbs. The next day, Brightheart is offered to come on a patrol, but she says she's helping Leafpool again, and she asks if she can have Whitepaw again. Brambleclaw says she can, and it's a good idea to keep her busy while Brackenfur is in the nursery. She then goes to look for Whitepaw. :Ashfur finds a fox trap and Whitepaw silently watches what the fox trap can do to cats. She is sitting down, her stomach low to the ground in terror. Brackenfur is back, and he takes Whitepaw on a training session. Birchpaw asks if he and Ashfur can join them, but Ashfur growls that they can't. Whitepaw and Birchpaw take prey to the elders, and she is seen with her mentor on a hunting patrol. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :In between ''Sunset and The Sight, she becomes a warrior, by the name of Whitewing, along with Birchpaw, who earns the name Birchfall. :She shares tongues with Dustpelt outside the warriors' den. When Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit go out to find the fox, Jaykit gets hurt and is immediately brought back to camp. Whitewing and Leafpool are seen crouching with horror at Jaykit's being. Leafpool assures Brambleclaw that his heart is still beating, and Brambleclaw orders Whitewing to go get Squirrelflight and Firestar. When Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw are about to be assessed, Ashfur is sharing tongues with Whitewing. The apprentices are nervous about who will assess them. Ashfur is amused and says they'll be wiser on their own, as they might be able to surprise the prey. If not, they'll scare everything from there to the sun-drown-place. Whitewing pokes him, and scolds him, telling him not to tease. After all,she adds, he was an apprentice once, and he must remember how tense he felt on his first assessment. She is later seen sharing a pigeon with Spiderleg and Thornclaw. When it is time for Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit's apprentice ceremony, the three warriors come next to the Highledge. When it is time for Jaykit's apprentice ceremony, she is the first to object that he should become a warrior apprentice due to his blindness. :When Graystripe is back, news spreads through the camp, and Stormfur and Whitewing burst from the warrior's den, mewing excitedly. After everyone is happy, Whitewing uneasily glances at Squirrelflight and asks who the deputy will be now. Firestar assures everyone that Brambleclaw will remain the deputy. When Whitewing comes back from a dawn patrol, the patrol reports that ShadowClan has marked every tree along the border. Whitewing is pacing agitatedly in circles. When Firestar decides that they will mark their trees as well, Brambleclaw says that Stormfur's patrol can do it. Dustpelt shifts uneasily, saying that it would be better for Squirrelflight's patrol to do it, as she is not Half-Clan. Whitewing argues that ShadowClan must know that Brook and Stormfur are loyal to ThunderClan. When ShadowClan crosses the border, Whitewing helps ThunderClan fight them, and she nips at a mottled apprentice trying to get past. Afterwards, she is seen sharing tongues with Thornclaw. :When there is a dog attack, Whitewing urgently paces beneath the Highledge. Later, she is among the ThunderClan cats that help chase a dog pack away from WindClan. She was also a part of the patrol that spotted the dogs in the first place. :She gets greencough, and she limps into the medicine den, tail down and wheezing. Jaypaw makes a nest for her, and she collapses into the nest. Jaypaw gives her catmint, and advises her to eat the leaves slowly. She quickly recovers, and is seen going on a hunting patrol and returning with a chaffinch. ''Dark River :Whitewing races into camp with her early hunting patrol, noted with a plump thrush gripped between her teeth. When Berrypaw comes to the fresh-kill pile, he sniffs at the thrush that she had recently dropped. Lionpaw has a crush on Heatherpaw, and he tries to sneak out of camp. He notes that Whitewing is guarding the camp entrance, and sneaks out. On his way back, he hunts, and when he walks into the camp, Whitewing remarks that she didn't see him pass, and he's going to have a nice early breakfast. :Firestar finally decides to make Millie a true warrior of ThunderClan, and he appoints a Clan meeting. Whitewing comments that it's about time, and Birchfall adds that she has the heart of a warrior. During the ceremony, Millie says she doesn't want a warrior name, and Graystripe says that no cat doesn't trust her to fight by her side. He starts chanting her name, and Whitewing, along with Brambleclaw and Cloudtail, quickly take up the cheering. :When RiverClan has trouble with the Twolegs, Whitewing wisely states that what affects RiverClan might affect them all as well. She also says they'll need to settle somewhere soon. When Lionpaw is out on another one of his escapades with Heatherpaw, Whitewing can smell him, and says it smells like Lionpaw is there. She pads over to the ferns where Lionpaw is crouching, and the rest of the patrol reprimands him. She is seen with a group of her Clanmates, bristling at some WindClan cats, just after the three WindClan kits had been saved by the apprentices. Outcast :When Icekit and Foxkit are joking around about ShadowClan invading the camp, Whitewing thinks that ShadowClan is really invading. She halts on the way to the clearing, her neck fur beginning to bristle, but when she sees the kits, she continues on. During Icekit's and Foxkit's apprentice ceremony, Firestar rests his gaze on Whitewing and says that the white she-warrior is ready for her first apprentice, and she will be a mentor to Icepaw. Whitewing's eyes glow with happiness, and she pads over to her apprentice and touches noses. Everyone cheers with the exception of Birchfall and Berrynose. Birchfall loudly says that he doesn't know why Firestar picked Whitewing, as he'd be just as good for the job. Sandstorm walks past, saying Firestar always picks the best cat for the job. Sandstorm tells Birchfall that Whitewing is older than him, and she tells him not to forget that the she-cat would have been a warrior much sooner, but she put it off so Birchfall wouldn't be the only apprentice in ThunderClan, she knew what that was like. :When Firestar is thinking about whether he should send cats or not, Spiderleg says there's no way they should, but Whitewing points out that things are pretty peaceful now, and there's no trouble. After it is decided on which cats are going to go, Icepaw says it's not fair, and she wants to go too. Whitewing kindly tells her apprentice that maybe her turn will come another time. Eclipse :She continues to mentor Icepaw and is often assisted by Ashfur. When Sol comes to speak to ThunderClan, she takes Icepaw and Foxpaw, Icepaw's brother and Squirrelflight's first apprentice, out of camp as Firestar ordered her to do. As she takes Icepaw out training, it is hinted that Firestar especially chose her for Icepaw's mentor because she knew what it felt like to stand out like snow. Cinderpaw states that Whitewing and Birchfall may be falling for each other, since they have been sharing tongues more often than they used to. Long Shadows :When Littlecloud goes to ThunderClan to talk to Tawnypelt, Icepaw says that she found him while Whitewing and Birchfall were gossiping. Whitewing gets embarrassed and scolds Icepaw. It is noted that she is getting plump, and that Birchfall was circling her with a look of pride on his face. It is later confirmed that Whitewing is carrying Birchfall's kits. Whitewing starts to get upset about the death of Ashfur, but Birchfall comforts her and tells her to think about their kits. Sunrise :Whitewing gives birth to Birchfall's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. As Whitewing is giving birth, Jayfeather goes in her thoughts, seeing dogs attacking, a fierce battle, and hunger, and wonders if queens actually can see their kits' future. Ferncloud comments on how Whitewing has done well giving birth in leaf-bare, and Mousefur calls her one of the best cats in the Clan, saying that she would always make sure the bedding was dry and that there was nothing in it. Leafpool is worried that Whitewing might not have enough strength to deliver the kits, but she manages to do it. :It is here that Jayfeather figures out that since Whitewing's kits are the granddaughters of Firestar's nephew; Cloudtail, one of them is the third cat in the prophecy, since Hollyleaf had fled into the collapsing tunnels. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Whitewing continues to live in the nursery with her two kits, and her apprentice is now a warrior, Icecloud. :Whitewing first appears when she's grooming Dovekit and Ivykit and preparing them for their apprentice ceremony. She tells her daughters to wait for Birchfall to come get them. When Ivykit starts to panic, Whitewing comforts her. Soon after, Birchfall arrives to tell them it is time for the ceremony to begin, and they leave. :When Lionblaze says that Dovepaw, who is his apprentice, is a brilliant hunter, Whitewing warmly tells Dovepaw she is glad to see she is working hard. :She is embarrassed when Dovepaw starts talking about the beavers blocking the stream. She tells Dovepaw to stop scaring cats. Fading Echoes :Whitewing is on the second hunting patrol the day that the new RiverClan leader, Mistystar, and Mothwing are traveling back from the Moonpool. When Ivypaw and Dovepaw are brought back to camp after they visit WindClan, Whitewing and Birchfall watch them speak to Firestar from the warriors' den. :When Brambleclaw reprimands Ivypaw for sulking because she was missing the Gathering, Whitewing stands up for Ivypaw, pointing out that Brambleclaw was never happy to miss a Gathering either. :It is noted by Lionblaze when he is looking for cats that could be trained to the Dark Forest, that she'd never, ever, go. :When the tree falls in the camp, Firestar tells Whitewing to make sure that Dovepaw is alright and to keep her calm. When the Clan returns to camp, Whitewing calls Longtail's name, and she is sitting next to Mousefur. Night Whispers :Dovepaw wakes up to find Ivypaw asleep, and guesses that she is in the Dark Forest. Ivypaw whimpers and Whitewing hears, and comes to the apprentices' den to ask Dovepaw if Ivypaw is alright. Dovepaw tells Whitewing that yes, she is fine, telling Whitewing that she's having a bad dream. :When Ivypaw wakes up bleeding after receiving a wound in the Dark Forest, Whitewing makes a fuss until Jayfeather stops the bleeding. :Whitewing and Birchfall are furious when ShadowClan hold Ivypaw hostage, and demand Firestar attack them at once. Mousefur points out ShadowClan might harm Ivypaw if they attack, so they decide to send a patrol. Whitewing wants to be on the patrol but Firestar refuses, which angers her, though she is relieved when Ivypaw is brought home. Sign of the Moon :Whitewing's two daughters, Ivypaw and Dovepaw, receive their warrior names, Ivypool and Dovewing. :Ivypool and Blossomfall come back from the tunnels that they had explored, frightened and hurt. Whitewing rushes to Ivypool's side and shows how worried she'd been about her. She rebukes Firestar when he questions the two warriors. She is sympathetic to her daughter, and is among the group of cats who witnessed Millie yell at her daughter, Blossomfall. The Forgotten Warrior :Whitewing is first seen when Ivypool and Dovewing come out of the apprentices' den. :Whitewing is later seen helping her daughters collect moss and she sends Ivypool to help Jayfeather. She talks to Dovewing about her nightmares from the mountains about Swoop being carried away by the eagle. Whitewing also says she saw her with Bumblestripe, and says he is a nice and polite young warrior, hinting he'd be a good mate for Dovewing. :When Dovewing is offered to go hunt with Mousewhisker, Icecloud, and Toadstep, she lets her daughter go and combines their moss balls to take them back to camp. The Last Hope :Whitewing is on Hollyleaf's patrol with Rosepetal and Berrynose. After walking around Graystripe, studying him, Whitewing comments that he will certainly make it through leaf-bare. Whitewing and Lionblaze are seen sharing a mouse beside the thorn barrier. :Whitewing is seen at the Gathering with Dovewing, who sits with her. She answers her daughter's question about Jayfeather, and soon after she warns Dovewing, that some cats don't realize there's a truce at the Gathering. She quickly comforts Dovewing about the other Clans provoking ThunderClan and adds that she will always be with her. She barges Pebblefoot out of her way and tells Dovewing to stay close to her Clanmates. She scolds Dovewing by telling her not to stare at ShadowClan, because she doesn't want to challenge them. Briarlight mentions that Whitewing and Millie hoisted her onto a low branch of the fallen tree to hang onto with her forepaws. :Whitewing is later chosen to go to WindClan, along with Berrynose and Hazeltail. When the battle starts, at Brambleclaw's orders, they race to WindClan to assist them. :Ivypool, at WindClan, notices that Whitewing, Berrynose, and Hazeltail are broad-shouldered and sturdy amongst the WindClan cats who look lithe, though a tom claws at Hazeltail's belly, and another tears clumps of fur from Whitewing's flank. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Whitewing is featured in "Whitewing Speaks: My First Battle", where she is an apprentice. :She is seen returning from a training session with her mentor, Brackenfur, happy that she had mastered the leap-and-hold strategy. When they are close to the camp, a crackle in the bracken ahead of them alerts Brackenfur. He orders Whitepaw to go back to the camp and she is confused, because she doesn't know what has happened. As Whitepaw opens her mouth to scent it, she is disgusted at the stench, then sees the snout of a badger poke out of the bracken. When she hears a thundering roar from the badger she runs back to camp with Brackenfur. :As soon as they stumble into camp Squirrelflight alerts the Clan of the badger and the camp explodes with fighting cats. :Whitepaw spots her mother, Brightheart, running to her from across the clearing. She tells Whitepaw to leave the camp with Daisy and her kits, but she wants to stay and fight. They argue for a few moments until Cloudtail appears beside Whitepaw. He allows her to fight telling Brightheart that was what she had trained for. :Cloudtail is then attacked by a badger and Whitepaw tries to remember the battle moves she had been taught. As she thinks, the badger looks over at her, opening its jaws, and Cloudtail attacks it again. When she attacks the badger herself she slips off because clumps of Brackenfur's fur were stuck in her claws. Once Whitepaw gets the fur out she lands a good attack on the badger and clings onto its shoulder. Cloudtail watches in amazement, then Whitepaw tells him to go help Brightheart, Daisy, and her kits. He obeys, leaving Whitepaw to fight off the badger. :She then sees her denmate, Birchpaw, cornered by a male badger at the bottom of a cliff. Whitepaw yowls at him to climb and keeps telling him to reach higher as he climbs up the cliff. When Birchpaw is near the top he slides back down and hides himself in a crevice to keep from the badger. Whitepaw bounds down and decide to use the leap-and-hold to inflict damage. She leaped onto its back and dug her claws into its fur. After a few moments, the badger fell to the ground and Dustpelt came over, telling her she had won. He takes her away to a hawthorn tree and puts her there to stay safe, but she goes back to the clearing. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned very briefly on the page for her mother and father, Brightheart and Cloudtail. She is said to be the mother of Dovewing and Ivypool, who played an important role in the battle against the Dark Forest. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish :Leafpool asks Whitepaw if she could get Firestar some dry bedding and she happily agrees. After a while, Leafpool is her den counting poppy seeds and when she sticks her head out and sees Whitepaw on Cloudtail's back. Thornclaw runs over to her and tells her to hurry over, that Whitepaw is hurt. :Brightheart rushes out of the warriors' den, and asks Cloudtail what was going on, yowling at Whitepaw to wake up. Leafpool nudges Brightheart away gently and listens to Whitepaw's breathing, which was shallow, causing her to lie very still with a weak heartbeat. :Leafpool ask Brackenfur what happened to her and he says that she was chasing a rabbit and when he got there, she was like this. Leafpool feels around on Whitepaw's body and finds that she has a swelling on her jaw. She ask Thornclaw if the hare hit her face, and he says yes. Leafpool ask if it was big and when Brackenfur says that it was, she says that that was what knocked her out. Brackenfur was amazed that Whitepaw went even after it. :Leafpool hopes that Whitepaw will wake up on her own. Everything looked fine except for her tail. After taking another quick look at it, Leafpool then says that she dislocated her tail. Leafpool prods the base of the tail and Whitepaw stirs. Brightheart asks if she was in pain and Leafpool says that she was. Leafpool decides not to give her poppy seeds, because it might be dangerous and she wants Whitepaw to wake up. :Leafpool then has Thornclaw get a stick for Whitepaw to bite and has Brackenfur stand on her hind-legs. Leafpool twists her tail and Whitepaw screeches in pain. The tail clicks back into place and Whitepaw wakes up and asks where she is. Whitepaw complains that her mouth hurts and Leafpool tells her not to chase hares bigger than her. She then tells Birchpaw to get her some moss and make her a nest in the medicine cats' den. She then has Thornclaw and Brackenfur carry Whitepaw into her den. Leafpool tells Sandstorm to tell Brightheart to stay besides Whitepaw, but not to give her any poppy seeds. :Brightheart stays with Whitepaw all night and helped calm her when she woke up in pain. Leafpool didn't give her any poppy seeds. Leafpool tells Squirrelflight that Brightheart can take care of Whitepaw. :Brightheart is sitting beside Whitepaw when Leafpool comes back from her trip to the Moonpool and tells her that she didn't have to come back overnight; that she could have taken care of Whitepaw. :Whitepaw is now feeling better and complains because she can't leave the medicine cats' den. Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *She has kittypet blood because her father, Cloudtail, was born as a kittypet. *Although ''Sunrise says that Whitewing was heavily pregnant with kits at the start of the book, the allegiances still list her as a warrior, not a queen, but queens are often known to continue with their warrior duties until the last possible minute. *She was mistakenly called Whitetail in Starlight. *Although family normally doesn't mentor family, Whitewing's apprentice is her younger brother. *She is mistakenly said to have pale blue eyes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate: :Birchfall: Daughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Father: :Cloudtail: Mother: :Brightheart: Sister: :Ambermoon: Brother: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Grandfather: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Grandmothers: :Princess: :Frostfur: Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App :Speckletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Grandfathers: :Jake: Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: Aunts/Uncles: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Nieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Nephew: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Uncles: :Firestar: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown Half Great-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Half Great-Aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Molewhisker: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cherryfall: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Rosepetal: :Toadstep: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hawkfrost:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tadpole:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mothwing:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tawnypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Alderpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dawnpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tigerheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Flametail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Strikepaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters